


However Long It Takes

by Bughead_1



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Smut, attempted dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_1/pseuds/Bughead_1
Summary: Caroline is dreading seeing Klaus after a one night stand, but will be stuck with him for 4 days during a getaway with their friends. She still has feelings for him and knows he isn't going to make it an easy week for her. Will she able to resist his charms or will she fall back into his arms?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Caroline zipped up her bag and checked her phone to find a message from Rebekah letting her know she and Marcel had already arrived at the air bnb they had booked. Caroline replied to say she was on her way and grabbed her things to go to her car. She had mixed feelings about this upcoming 4 day weekend. They had arranged for everyone to get together for Katherine and Elijah, who was going to be proposing. When he told her and Rebekah his plan she had a few thoughts come to her mind. Of course she was excited for her childhood friend, they had been together for 4 years so it was about damn time. It would also be nice to have the whole group together again. Caroline couldn't remember the last time they were all together. 

However, Caroline was not looking forward to seeing Klaus. She had a major crush on him for the longest time and he always flirted with her. They had hooked up once, but she stopped it before it could go any further. She was afraid her friends would judge her since he was known for being a ‘womanizer’ so she tried to avoid him as they got older. Then she was able to move on with Tyler, a guy she had met when she was out with Katherine. They had been dating on and off for a couple of years; currently they were off. He always put work before her and told her she was being needy when she tried to talk to him about it. 

After her two hour drive, Caroline finally pulled into the driveway. It seemed everyone was already there judging by the amount of cars parked. She grabbed her bags and looked up at the house. Rebekah picked it out so she hadn’t actually seen the place until now. She wasn’t surprised at the fact that it was practically a mansion. The Mikaelsons never settled for anything less than perfect when it came to purchases, big or small. She recognized Klaus’ car immediately and took a deep breath before entering the house.

Katherine and Rebekah jumped up and ran, squealing their hellos and talking about how it had been too long. They had been friends since middle school and managed to keep their friendship going strong throughout the past 15 years. Katherine was at least in the same state of New York with Caroline, so it was much easier for them to see each other often. Rebekah had moved to New Orleans a year after she met her current boyfriend Marcel. Klaus had also ended up in New Orleans and so Caroline rarely went to visit Rebekah. She was lucky that Rebekah enjoyed staying with her in New York so much.

The guys stayed where they were in the living room and welcomed Caroline warmly when she joined them. They really were one big family, even those who weren’t related by blood. Klaus got up to hug her and she quickly extended her hand. He smirked at her formality, but greeted her with his signature “Hello love” and the smile that made her knees weak. 

Rebekah sat next to her and rolled her eyes without Caroline seeing. She gave Katherine a knowing look who covered a smile. Caroline had once drunkenly told them about the hook up and before they could give her their thoughts she passed out. Rebekah tried to talk to her about it again when she was sober, but she hid behind the excuse of them judging her and refused to listen to anything else. They still liked to tease her about her crush and were secretly hoping she would ditch that dick of a boyfriend Tyler and admit her feelings. Rebekah was pretty sure he was cheating on her and had to bite her tongue when she was around him. 

“So where is Tyler this weekend?” Elijah asked. Caroline had asked Katherine and Rebecca not to say anything about their current break. She figured it would help to limit the flirting that Klaus would inevitably get her to engage in.

“Tyler had to work, but he said to say hi to everyone.” Caroline lied with a fake smile plastered on her face. “So, how is everyone? I’m so excited for this weekend.” She said all while doing her best to avoid any eye contact even though she felt his eyes on her. Katherine gushed all about work and Rebekah started telling some funny story about Marcel when Klaus suddenly cut her off.

“Would you like a drink, Caroline? We also have some food in the kitchen if you haven’t eaten yet.”

“Nik, don’t be rude. I was talking.” Rebekah glared at him.

“I’m offering your friend food and a drink and I’m rude? We must have different definitions of that word.” He replied condescendingly. Before a bickering match broke out Caroline intercepted.

“It’s fine Klaus. I had snacks on the drive. Bekah, finish your story.” Caroline gave him an admonishing look for baiting Rebekah. He knew better than to provoke his short-tempered sister. 

The rest of the night carried on smoothly and Caroline eventually agreed to having a few drinks. When she started to feel a little tipsy, she decided to go to bed. Everyone agreed as it was getting late and began to head to their rooms. Rebekah and Marcel had a room on the first floor and the rest went upstairs. Katherine and Elijah were staying in the room at the end of the hall with Caroline next to them. Her room was connected to Klaus’ by a shared bathroom. She wasn’t too happy about being so close to him, but since she got there last everyone had already picked their rooms.

After finishing up her nighttime routine and getting under the covers, Caroline closed her eyes to try to sleep. She was just starting to drift off when she started to hear moaning in the next room. “Seriously?” she muttered when she realized it was Katherine and Elijah. She was going to put her headphones on, but as she reached for them on the bedside table she noticed the light from Klaus’ room was still on. Caroline knew it was a bad idea, but the drinks had impaired her decision making skills and she felt herself going to knock on his door before she realized what she was doing. The door opened and Klaus stood there with his dimpled smile and no shirt on. 

“Did you need something, sweetheart?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“Did you need something, sweetheart?”

“Um yeah, Katherine and Elijah are being kind of...loud if you know what I mean. I was wondering if I could hang out with you for a while.” Caroline asked timidly. Klaus stepped aside to let her in and she looked around his room seeing papers on his bed. “So, what were you doing?”

“Just some sketching, nothing exciting.” He replied. She went to look at what he was drawing, but he grabbed the materials quickly and shoved them in the drawer of the bedside table. “Stuff for work. Not anything you want to see.” She looked at him questioningly, but didn’t press any further. 

“Are sure I’m not interrupting anything? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You could never be a bother, love.” Klaus smiled and it made her blush. Caroline looked away and sat on the other side of the bed to make room for him.

“So, are you excited to have Katherine as you’re future sister-in-law?” She teased. Katherine and Klaus knew what buttons to press to bother each other and Caroline sometimes felt bad for Elijah. He always ended up being the ref in their bickering, but it was all in good fun.

“Oh, I’m ecstatic. I’ll have her and Rebekah to gang up on me now. I might need you on my side sometimes.” 

“Not a chance.” Caroline smiled as she replied and picked up the TV remote. “Anything good on Netflix?”

“We can’t just talk?” Klaus asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. She turned to look at him and realized that he was sitting extremely close. Her reply came out in a whisper.

“No, we can. I just don’t know how to talk to you.”

“How?” He smirked. “Well typically we pick a topic and then converse about said topic.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Caroline began to get flustered and put some space in between them.

“No? What did you mean?”

“Klaus…”

“Caroline…” He imitated her while moving closer until their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her face.

“Let’s just watch some TV for a while, okay?”

“Whatever you want, love.” His voice still had a teasing lilt that she tried to ignore. They chose a movie and about halfway through Caroline realized they had cuddled up together. She knew she should move, but she was comfortable and he smelled so damn good. “Watch the movie, Caroline.” he whispered. She could feel her face go red and turned back to face the TV.

The next morning Caroline woke up and realized she wasn’t in her room. Instead, she was wrapped around Klaus and she quickly scrambled off of him. “Klaus, wake up!” She whisper-yelled making him groan.

“What is it, love?” 

“Why am I in your bed?”

“Pretty sure you weren’t that drunk when you came to my bed last night that you can’t remember.”

“No I do, but why wouldn’t you bring me back to my bed when I fell asleep?”

“You looked too peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Or you just wanted me in your bed.” She glared at him. That made him sit up and he returned her look of irritation.

“Let’s not forget you came to me, sweetheart.”

“Yeah because Katherine and Elijah were…”

“Oh, I remember why. Surely headphones would have sufficed, would they not?” 

“Yes, but…”

“It’s not like we did anything scandalous, love.”

“Stop calling me that.” She hit his chest and got up to go through the bathroom to her room, but he was quick behind her. He grabbed her wrist gently and spun her around. Before he could reply there was a knock on the bathroom door from Caroline’s side.

“Caroline, are you decent?” Rebekah’s voice came through the door. Klaus went to open his mouth and Caroline quickly covered it with her hand, silently telling him not to speak. 

“I was actually just about to shower. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you brunch is in about half an hour.”

“Okay, great! I’ll be down soon!” 

“Also...I wanted to say we all really appreciate you coming. I know you don’t love being around Klaus,” Rebekah began and Caroline tensed.

“Bekah, it’s fine, I promise.”  
“No, I know that you try your best to actively avoid New Orleans and everything, but it means a lot that you came anyway. I’m also sorry about Tyler. Kat and I are here if you want to talk. Away from the boys, of course, even if we think lying about the break up is stupid” She continued. Caroline could feel Klaus’ lips curve into a smile and she glared at him. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world. And don’t worry about Tyler. This weekend isn’t about him.” She waited for Rebekah to leave and sighed, removing her hand.

“Actively avoiding New Orleans, huh? Any reason for that?” Klaus asked with a smug smile on his face and his arms crossed.

“Just not a fan of the place.” She replied, her voice clipped.

“Right. And not telling everybody about Tyler?”

“I didn’t want to rain on Katherine’s weekend.”

“Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself. I’ll see you downstairs, sweetheart.” Klaus responded with a kiss to her cheek. She gently shoved him away and turned on the shower, hearing him laugh as he left the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Caroline arrived downstairs everyone was in the kitchen filling up their plates. The counters were full of delicious food that she could smell from the bottom of the staircase. She went to grab a plate and joined everyone at the table. There was some silence as they were all too busy stuffing their faces to talk.

“So, what is on the agenda today, Rebekah?” Katherine finally asked. 

“Well I was thinking that after this we could all take some time to ourselves and then the girls will go shopping. Boys, you do whatever your little heart's desire. Tonight we could all go out if everyone is okay with that?”

“And by that, she means we’re going out tonight.” Klaus commented. She gave him a death stare and Elijah quickly jumped in.

“That sounds like a wonderful day, Rebekah.” 

“Thank you Elijah. Did everyone sleep well last night? Marcel and I passed out immediately.”

“I slept great. How about you, Caroline?” Klaus asked with a smirk on his face. Everyone was thankfully oblivious to his teasing as she blushed.

“Fine, I suppose.” She replied through gritted teeth.

“We passed right out too. Those beds are so comfortable.” Katherine lied and Caroline rolled her eyes while Klaus chuckled quietly. The rest of the meal went by smoothly besides some sly comments made from Klaus to Caroline.

After breakfast Caroline offered to do the dishes as everyone went their separate ways to get dressed for the day. She began to run the water when she suddenly realized she wasn’t alone. Turning around, she saw Klaus leaning against the island across from her with his arms crossed. “Need any help?” He asked with his beautiful smile appearing on his face.

“Nope. All good here.”

“You sure? That’s a lot of dishes for one person.” He teased and she sighed because he was right.

“Fine. I’ll wash, you dry.”

“Yes ma’am.” He replied with a mock salute. They stood in silence for a few moments before Klaus spoke again, “So, back to avoiding New Orleans.”

“Can we just do this without talking? I really don’t feel like getting into this with you.”

“No, I want to talk about it. You don’t visit an entire state just because of one person? Am I that tempting, love?”

“You don’t tempt me. I don’t even think about you or that night.”

“Now who said anything about that night? And if I do say so myself, that night was pretty fun for me.” Klaus had stopped what he was doing and turned her around to face him, caging her in between his arms. Caroline started to become flustered and couldn’t focus with him being so close and again smelling so good. ‘Is it a cologne or his body wash? I want whatever it is.’ she thought to herself. “What about you, Caroline?”

“Huh?”

“Was that night fun for you?” He asked, his lips brushing against hers. She looked into his eyes and they were dark, full of lust. As much as Caroline wanted to resist, she couldn’t anymore.

“Yes.” She whispered.His lips were on hers as soon as the word came out of her mouth. Her arms came up around his neck and buried her hands in his hair on the nape of his neck. Klaus groaned as she tugged his hair and lifted her up to drop her on the counter. Caroline’s legs instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and she moaned his name.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“We can’t do this here. Bedroom.” He began to kiss her neck and distracted her from thinking clearly. Before she could speak again they heard a knock at the door. He rested his forehead against hers and she whined, but jumped off the counter. Rebekah came out of her room and went to answer the door, thankfully not noticing that they were fixing their clothes and catching their breath. Caroline could hear Rebekah, but she couldn’t quite make out who she was talking to until the voice came closer.

“Hey, Care.”

“Tyler?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some Klaus POV in this chapter. Let me know if you think more would be good. Glad people are liking this story, very much appreciated!

Chapter Four

“Tyler, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?” Caroline asked as she took a step away from Klaus. His shoulders had visibly sagged and he flinched as she put distance between them. He could see Rebekah out of the corner looking less than pleased about the new visitor. She wasn’t big on surprises, especially when it was someone who was not welcome. It had always been nice to know she was on his team when it came to Caroline, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

“I had the address from when you originally invited me. Could we go to your room to talk about some stuff? It’s important.” Tyler was fidgeting with his bag that was slung over his shoulder and his eyes darted towards the stairs. It took a moment for Caroline to process what had just happened and she didn’t realize he was talking to her until Klaus nudged her.

“Oh, um yeah sure. Follow me.” Caroline replied as Tyler turned towards the stairs. She looked back at Klaus, but he had started doing the dishes again. Rebekah walked away in a huff, trying her best to mask her annoyance. When they made it to her room she shut the door quietly and sat on her bed. “Why are you here?” She asked.

“Well hello to you too.” Tyler replied sarcastically.

“Hi. Why are you here? We broke up remember? I believe the words you used to describe me were needy, correct?”

“Caroline, look there has been a lot of stress at work lately, you know I didn’t mean that.”

“Do I?”

“Of course. I was being a bad boyfriend and taking all my stress out on you. Which is why I quit.” Tyler replied and she sat up a little bit straighter at that.

“What do you mean you quit?”

“I mean, they were putting all this pressure on me and I just couldn’t handle it. And then I realized what I had done with you and I just had to come win you back.” Tyler explained as he sat next to her on the bed and took her hands in his. “”I’m so sorry baby. Please.” She looked into his eyes searching for something, although she wasn’t really sure what. It felt like deja vu every time this happened. Sure, each time was a different reason, but maybe this really was different. He quit his job for her. He had worked so hard to get where he was and then dropped it all for her?

However, there was also Klaus downstairs. To say they had a ‘moment’ would be an understatement. It felt so good being in his arms again. Caroline felt safe with him and he definitely knew what he was doing in the bedroom, not that that was a huge factor. Just a bonus. She didn’t know if she could just walk away after having those feelings again. But were his feelings genuine? Klaus seemed sincere, but he had broken plenty of hearts. It was all so confusing.

“One more chance Caroline. That’s all I’m asking for.” Tyler pleaded with her and after hesitation, she nodded her head.

“I’m guessing you brought stuff to stay for the rest of the weekend?” She asked as she gestured to the bag he had dropped by her bed. 

“Yes, but if you don’t want me to stay I understand. Even though I drove all this way...” He trailed off and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Caroline wasn’t sure if it was the best idea, but he  
was kind of guilting her into it.

“I’m sure everyone won’t mind you staying.” Caroline lied through a fake smile. She knew Rebekah and Klaus wouldn’t be too thrilled about it, but she figured she could minimize their time around each other. “I’m supposed to go shopping with Rebekah and Katherine this afternoon, but I guess I could bail…”

“No, don’t be silly. I can just hang out here with the guys.”

“Right. The guys. That’ll be great”.

Downstairs, Klaus set down the plate he was scrubbing and struggled not to throw it across the room. Fucking Tyler just had to walk in at that moment. And Caroline pissed him off too. They were having a moment and she just leaves to go talk to that scum of an ex-boyfriend. Klaus knew what was going to happen. He was going to end up spending the weekend with the two of them; Caroline acting as though nothing had happened. 

Rebekah stormed into the kitchen with Katherine. “We’re going to end up having to deal with him aren’t we?” She complained as Katherine rolled her eyes.

“Rebekah, you and I are going to go shopping and knock some sense into our girl. I don’t have the energy to keep myself from snapping at him.” Katherine replied trying to soothe her friend.

“Maybe Nik here could help us out.” Rebekah looked at him and raised her eyebrows. 

“I’m staying out of this, sister. You two can do your best. You know she won’t listen.” Klaus snapped at her and stalked away and up to his room.

An hour later the girls went to go shop for clothes “appropriate for the club”, as Rebekah put it. Klaus rolled his eyes at that comment and the men went out on the back porch to have a drink. He put as much distance between him and Tyler as he could and chatted to Elijah about his proposal plans.

“I’m going to ask her at dinner tomorrow. I’m quite nervous actually.” Elijah told him as he showed everyone the ring.

“Don’t be nervous, brother. After all these years, Katherine’s just been counting the days.” Klaus teased him and Marcel chuckled along with him.

“I can’t even think of marriage right now.” Tyler chimed in and Klaus tensed his jaw. The action didn’t go unnoticed by the two other men.

“Well, I can imagine worrying about a ring would be the least of your problems. It was quite the romantic gesture there; quitting your job on a whim like that.” Elijah replied.

“Can I be honest with you guys?” Tyler asked as he leaned in a little closer. The other men just waited for him to continue. “I didn’t exactly quit, it was more of a firing.”

“Why wouldn’t you just tell Caroline that?” Klaus asked; finding himself suddenly more interested in the conversation.

“Well...the firing may or may not have been because I accidentally flirted with the boss’s wife. But look, Caroline can’t know. It wouldn’t mean quite as much if she knew the real reason.” Tyler replied and Klaus did his best not to react. Suddenly, Tyler’s phone went off and he excused himself to take the call. Elijah and Marcel turned and focused their gazes on Klaus.

“What?”

“Are you going to tell her?” Marcel asked.

“It’s not my business.” Klaus tried to brush them off and took a sip of his drink.

“Niklaus, it’s very obvious you have feelings for Caroline.” Elijah persisted, but Klaus shook his head.

“She wouldn’t believe me even if I did tell her. Tyler has her wrapped around his finger.” Klaus finished his drink and left to do some sketching in his room.

“Well, we can’t tell Caroline, but we didn’t promise not to tell Rebekah and Katherine.” Marcel said as he looked at Elijah and winked at him.


End file.
